Morality Definitely Bites
by higherground
Summary: In a What-If?, the story of the future seen in "Morality Bites," is played out, as it would've, if the sisters had never traveled into the future. Phoebe is set to be executed and her sisters must save her. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! Ch. 4 is UP
1. We Send to You, This Burning Sign

**Present Day, the current reality. February 26th****, 2009. Phoebe, walks into the manor, with a baby girl in a baby carriage. She is looking very upset.**

**Phoebe**: Hello, anybody home?

**Piper** (Calls out from O.S.): In the kitchen!

**Phoebe**: Oh, good. (Phoebe walks into the kitchen)

**Piper**: Hey Pheebs. Leo's getting the kids ready, Paige and Henry are on their way, and dinner'll be done in a few…

**Phoebe**: (She lays the baby down on the counter, and puts a bottle in her mouth) Piper…

**Piper**: (She looks up and sees Phoebe's in distress). Pheebs, what's the matter?

**Phoebe: **Piper, do you not know what today is?

**Piper**: (She looks confused) Ummm, Thursday?

**Phoebe: **Piper, today…is the day, I was supposed to burn at the stake.

**Piper**: Oh my God.

**Phoebe**: Yeah.

**Piper**: I hadn't realized…I'm sorry, honey. Has it really been 10 years?

**Phoebe**: Yup, I just…I've been just sitting and thinking all day…what if, we had never gone into the future? What if, we didn't realize that we were, you know, going down the wrong path?

**Piper**: Well, sweetie, that future hasn't happened, and you're not getting executed today…or any days.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you just don't understand…in a whole nother life, I killed a man.

**Piper**: Phoebe, I do understand. I stood by, and watched my sister engulfed in flames. I haven't forgotten how that felt.

**Phoebe**: It's just…what else did I…we do in that other future? How far did we stray? What if, you and Prue, had rescued me like you planned on? How would things have turned out?

**Piper**: You know, I've thought about some of those same things.

**Phoebe**: Really?

**Piper**: Yeah, I mean, things were really different in that other future. Prue was alive…cold-hearted, yes, but alive. Leo and I were divorced, and are first child wasn't born with a winky.

**Phoebe**: (She grabs a nearby newspaper) I just, I've always wondered…(Phoebe gasps, and is pulled into a premonition…)

-February 26, 2009. Alternate Future. Piper, awoke on the couch in the living room of the manor she had been living in, even before the womb. She found it scary, how even with living in the same house for years, things had changed so drastically. Then, a little brown-haired girl runs in.

**Girl: **Mommy, mommy, mommy.

**Piper: **Melinda, honey, sorry, I guess I dozed off.

**Melinda: ** It's okay. (She hugs Piper. A car honks.) Car pool.

**Piper:** You have all your things? (Melinda runs off) (A report about Phoebe shows up on the TV.) Phoebe. Volume. (The sound on the TV gets louder by itself.)

**Reporter: **More news on the execution of Phoebe Halliwell coming up in just a moment. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming MTV's Real World 18.

**Melinda: **Mommy, I miss Aunt Phoebe, when is she coming home?

**Piper**: Oh sweetie, we had this talk.

**Melinda:** Yeah, but, I don't get it...

(The car honks again)

**Piper**: You're gonna be late, hurry out. (She bends over, and gives her a kiss on the forehead) Have a good day. Oh, and you're going to your daddy's house, after school, okay?

**Melinda:** Okay. Love you.

(She walks to the door.)

**Neighbor: **Morning, Piper. You all right?

**Piper: **I guess.

**Neighbor: **Yeah, with your sister, it's rough, I know. So, don't worry about your little one. I'll get her to school like you asked but uh, are you sure you want me to take her to your ex's?

**Piper: **Yeah, right after school.

**Neighbor: **So, you and him are getting along better now?

**Piper: **As good as can be expected. Thanks, Trisha.

**Neighbor: **Okay, kiddo, let's hit the road.

(Melinda whispers to Piper.)

**Melinda: **Don't worry, mommy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again, ever.

(Piper goes outside and watches them drive off. A limo pulls up. Prue and her assistants get out of the limo. Prue has long blonde hair. They fuss over her by brushing and touching her.)

**Prue:** Okay, so, move my 3:00 to 2:15, and cancel my 1:30 lunch.

**Assistant:** Are you sure, Ms. Halliwell.

**Prue:** Am I ever not sure?

**Assistant: **That's true. Have a good day.

**Prue:** (To hair stylist) Hey, hey! Pull one more string of my hair, and you're fired.

**Hair Stylist:** Sorry.

**Prue: **Now, get out of my way.

(Prue walks up the stairs to the manor, and breezes right past Piper.)

**Prue:** Morning.

(Piper looks pretty pissed. She walks in the door and closes it behind her.)

**Piper:** Prue, you know, you could be a little bit nicer to your...hair stylist.

**Prue:** Yeah, you're right, sure, I'll give her a raise.

**Piper:** That's not what I meant, Prue.

**Prue**: Yeah, whatever, Piper. Did you make breakfast?

**Piper:** No, _Prudence_, I didn't have time.

**Prue:** What the hell do you do, Piper?

**Piper**: Well, just raise and take care of your niece, that's it.

**Prue**: Right, where is Mel, anyway?

**Piper**: School, where do you think?

**Prue**: Right. So, how about we go get a bite to eat, before we do this.

**Piper**: Alright, that's it, I've had it! Prue, you're acting like you don't even care! For months! Like it doesn't even phase you, one bit.

**Prue**: Piper, are you kidding me?

**Piper**: No, Prue, I am not kidding you! (Piper begins crying) Are sister, is scheduled to be burned at the stake in just a matter of hours, and you're acting like...like...!

**Prue**: Piper, I can not deal with this right now.

**Piper:** Screw that, Prue, what the hell is more important than our sister!

**Prue**: Phoebe, made this mess, Piper! She made her bed, and once again, it's up to us to get her out of it!

**Piper**: Well, Prue, we have to! (Sobbing) She is our sister, and we can't just let her die.

**Prue**: I know that, Piper! And we won't, we're going to save her.

(Suddenly, five demons shimmer in.)


	2. In Another Place and Time

-1**Demon: **You're not going to get a chance to save the witch.

(He throws an energy ball, Prue, with a wave of her hand, disperses the energy ball, with its power attacking the demons. The other demons throw an energy balls at the sisters and they both jump out of the way.)

**Piper:** Not today, you bastards. (Piper, waves her hands and blows the head demon up)

**Demon**: Today, is going down in the history books. One of the Charmed Ones, burning at the stake. Not even at the hands of demons, but by those you dedicate your lives to protecting.

**Prue**: Yeah, well it's not going to happen. (Prue, waves her hand once again, knocks all of the demons out cold, and midair Piper blows each of them up.)

**Piper**: Well, they're having a field day, aren't they? There's probably some sort of party going on in the Underworld, right now.

(Prue, surprisingly, giggles)

**Piper**: What's so funny?

**Prue**: That just, umm...sounds like something Phoebe would've said. Well, are we ready to do this?

(Prue, turns to the TV, and she sees a news report about Phoebe)

**Prue: **TV... louder, louder.

(The volume on the TV gets louder.)

**Reporter: **...execution. We're less than eight hours away now until the burning of Phoebe Halliwell. The witch, accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago.Let's go there now live where Sierra Stone is standing by. Sierra...

**Sierra: **San Francisco district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last August, has made him an early favour for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in.

**Nathaniel: **This is a reflection of our citizens' resolve to ferret out the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Phoebe Halliwell will burn for her crime. And when she does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next.

(A group of bright orbs appear and materalize into Leo.)

**Piper**: Leo, there's no use in trying to stop us, you know our minds our made up.

**Leo**: Trust me, I know. But, I want to show you something that just might change your mind.

**Prue**: Leo, there's nothing that's going to stop us from saving our sister.

**Leo**: Just come with me, it'll only take a second.

**Prue**: Fine.

**Piper**: It better be fast, and (she points upward) they, better not be up to any tricks.

**Leo**: They don't even know I'm here. Just come. (He holds out his hand and both sisters take it.)

(They orb out.)


	3. Head the Hope within Our Mind

(They orb into a space filled with frantic and fearful people. There are men, women and children. Some are chanting, others have pots that are boiling, others are just plain afraid, and cowering in fear, while others are being healed and helped)

**Piper**: The sanctuary?

**Leo**: A place where people...innocents, witches and mortals, are brought when they are accused and attacked by the witch hunters, along with family and even friends.

**Prue**: Leo, we know that, we're the ones who brought half of these people here safely.

**Leo**: Which is why I don't understand why you would save them, just to put them in even greater danger.

**Prue**: What are you talking about?

**Leo**: If you go through with this plan to save Phoebe, the witch hunters will come after you. And if by some chance, with the help of magic, they don't, the demons certainly will, and when you're gone...who will protect these people?

**Piper**: Leo...we can't...

**Leo**: Just listen to me. When the Charmed Ones are gone...when you are gone, on the run, in jail...dead, who's going to protect these people? Who's going to save them? Look at these people? You think they're suffering now? Just wait until you two aren't here to protect them.

(They all look around at the suffering and sadness)

**Prue**: Leo, frankly, that's not our concern.

(She walks right past him, going out of the door)

**Leo**: Her heart has become so cold.

**Piper** (looks down): I know. Look, Leo, saving and protecting innocents, has been our job for the past 11 years...on the top of our priority list. But, nothing is more important than our sister.

**Leo**: Well, what about our daughter, Piper? What about Melinda?

**Piper**: Leo, you swore you were going to protect her, no matter what.

**Leo**: And I am! But, what is going to happen to our daughter when she finds out her mother is dead? What am I supposed to tell her, Piper? You're running head first into this, and you have no idea what the outcome is going to be, damnit!

**Piper**: Leo, stop worrying. We're going to save our sister, and then we're going to get things back to the way we're supposed to be.

**Leo**: And what way is that, Piper? Because, things weren't exactly peachy before this all happened, and you know it.

(Piper looks down, with nothing to say as Prue comes back)

**Prue**: Leo, I need you to orb us to my office at Buckland's.

**Leo**: Why?

**Prue**: Don't worry about it, just please, orb us.

**Leo**: Fine. But, I want you to know, that whatever happens, is on your heads.

**Piper**: We know.

(He takes their shoulders and they orb out)


	4. Lost and Bound

(Piper, Prue and Leo appear in Prue's office at Buckland's.)

**Prue**: Thanks, Leo. We got it from here.

**Leo**: Fine. But, (she looks at Piper) Just call me if you need me.

(He and Piper share a look for a little while, and he orbs out)

(People then knock and walk right in)

**Woman: **Miss Halliwell, can you sign the P.O ...

(Everyone starts talking at once.)

**Prue's assistant: **Give the woman some air. She will meet with all of you after lunch. Thankyou. (They go out of Prue's office .) Okay, good news first. The acquisition paperwork was approved and... (Piper remains standing there .) Yes?

**Piper: **I'm with her.

(Prue's assistant looks at Prue confused.)

**Prue: **It's Piper. My sister.

**Assistant: **Oh, right, sorry. Almost forgot you had another one, I mean other than...

**Piper: **That's okay, I forgot your name too.

**Anne: **Anne. Miss Halliwell's personal assistant. Okay, I just need to get your final okay on the acquisition. (To Piper) Your sister was amazing. I mean, at first the board was a little resistant, what with the layoffs it would entail, but Prue pushed it through.

**Prue: **I did, didn't I?

(Piper looks at her older sister disgusted, with how proud she looks)

**Anne: **I thought the "to hell with the little people" part was particularly persuasive.

**Prue: **Okay, Anne, sweetie, I really need some private time with my sister, so if you can just...

**Anne:** Oh, no problem, just buzz me.

(Prue, gets a key out of her shoe, and uses it to open a safe behind a painting, and pulls out the Book of Shadows)

**Piper**: Let's get this over with.

**Prue**: We have to go back to the manor, there are still potions that we need that are still there. Come on, my car is outside.

**Pipe**r: Let's hurry.

(The sisters walk out of Prue's office, out of the building, walking towards the parking lot. Prue almost walks right into a girl walking the same way, and doesn't say excuse me)

**Prue**: You mind?

**Girl**: Excuse me? You're the one that bumped into me.

**Prue**: How about you open your eyes, when you're walking? (Prue walks right away)

(Piper turns to the girl)

**Piper**: I'm sorry, she's just umm...

**Girl**: A royal bitch?

**Piper**: Hey! (She thinks about it)...yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'm Piper, and that..was my sister, Prue.

**Girl**: I'm Paige.

**Piper**: Paige...I like that name. (Looks at her suspectively) Umm, have we met before?

**Paige**: Umm, you're Piper Halliwell?

**Piper:** Yes.

**Paige**: I go to your club, all the time. It's really great.

**Piper**: Thank you. But, you look very familiar.

**Paige**: I don't think we've ever met before. But, I did kn...

**Prue** (calls from the car): Piper! Let's go!

**Piper**: I'm coming! Hold your damn horses! (To Paige) I'm sorry, I've gotta go, it was nice meeting you.

**Paige**: You too.

(Paige walks away, and Piper notices that she looks very lost and discombobulated, and is just wandering)

(Prue and Piper arrive back at the manor)

**Piper**: You know what, Prue, I really don't know what happened to you.

**Prue**: What are you talking about, Piper?

**Piper **(they begins to get out of the car): You've become so, cold, Prue.

**Prue**: Well, I'm sorry that fighting demons for ten years, losing every possible friend that we've made, losing every possible aspect of a normal life...has made me somewhat hardened, but...

**Piper**: Prue, you don't think that we've been going through the same thing? We've fought the same battles, lost the same amount of people...that doesn't give you the right to treat people the way you do...especially your family.

**Prue**: Well, none of that will matter if we don't save, Phoebe

(They walk into the manor, into the living room and place the Book down)

**Prue**: Okay, so we know the plan, right?

**Piper**: Yes, we've gone over it a hundred times.

**Prue**: Okay, first things first, we have to cast to become intangible. (She flips through the book, and breaks out the blueprints of the prison, and a goes to the intangibility page) Piper, go get the potion from the compartment.

(Piper walks to the kitchen, and gets a potion vial from a secret compartment)

**Piper**: So, we drink the potion, and...

**Prue**: (Reading from the book) We will ourselves to become incorporeal of sorts, so anything will just flow through us without affecting or harming us in anyway, anytime we want.

(They drink the potion)

Prue: Okay, let's test it out. (She gets up, faces Piper, and telekinetically throws a glass vase at Piper, which just passes right through her body)

**Piper**: Prue!

**Prue**: What?

**Prue**: Okay, let's go.

Piper: Prue, don't you want you change into something, a little more fit for breaking into a prison?

**Prue: **No, we don't have time for that. And, besides this is the latest Louie Vuitton, are you crazy?

**Pipe**r: Yeah, whatever, I just hope Louie is there to help you, when you fall on your ass.

(Prue, gives her a look, they stand up, and fold the pages of the Book that they took out and put in their pockets)

**Piper**: Oh wait, we never decided what we're doing with the Book.

**Prue: **Don't worry, I wrote a spell that will call the Book to us, whenever we need it, besides the thing protects itself doesn't it. (She slams the Book on the table)

**Piper**: Now, we have to got to Leo's.

**Prue**: Piper, are you sure you want to bind her power?

**Piper**: What else can I do, Prue? I am not leaving her in danger. I might be losing myself, but I am not losing my daughter, now let's go.

(I'm sorry if the story seems to be moving at a slow pace, but I promise it'll start moving very soon…PLEASE REVIEW.)


End file.
